This invention relates generally to training and practice devices for golfers, and more particularly to a novel golf stance training device which enables a golfer of any height or size to correctly align himself and a golf club with respect to a golf ball and thereby swing the club through an optimum swing pattern in striking the ball.
In the past, various stance devices have been proposed to aid golfers in properly addressing a golf ball, but they have not been readily adaptable for use by golfers of various heights and sizes. Thus, they have experienced limited success.